


Sweater

by Tracing_Letters



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Hyunbin comes home late but it's never too late for cuddles





	Sweater

You’d been waiting for him to show up for, well since he left for practice. It was almost 2:00 A.M. and you would have been more worried if he hadn’t called you earlier to let you know what plans came up for his group. You stayed up, scrolling through various social media throughout the night, dropping your phone now and again. You finally heard the door.

You scrambled to get off the bed and tiredly walked to the main room. Kwon Hyunbin was already sat in one of the two black reclining chairs that occupied the room. He was wearing his glasses, holding his phone in one hand and scrolling with the other. His new sweater looked quite soft and you wondered if he started buying bigger ones because of the habit you’d picked up. It was really late so why wasn’t he coming to bed yet? You pulled the bottom of his beige-colored sweater up, just enough to climb into it with him and he moved his arm out of the way so you could. That arm was now inside the the sweater as well, and the feeling of his fingers on your hip seemed to wake you right up. Hyunbin chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” You asked him, sinking yourself lower to lean your head on his shoulder. His hand readjusted. “Nothing.” He continued scrolling with his thumb. “How was your day?” You asked. “Very productive. Fun…” He wanted to say exhausting, but he knew you’d worry easily about that. Instead, he asked if you wanted to hear some of the new lyrics they’d been working on and then read to you as you soaked in his deep voice. You started dozing off again and really, you didn’t know if he was speaking English or not. This would’ve made you feel bad if being in his arms like this didn’t make you feel so good. So vulnerable yet safe. It was beautiful, what one touch, one sound, one glance at him could do to you and you accepted every bit of it.

He’d stopped reading and looked down at you. “What do you think?” He asked. You looked at him with innocent eyes and smiled. “It was beautiful” you told him, and it really was, whether you understood it or not. Hyunbin smiled too and kissed your forehead. You tried to get off of him so the two of you could get to bed, but he pulled your legs back up and handed his phone to you. He stood up with you in his arms and carried you into the room, where you both fell clumsily onto the bed, still tangled in the sweater, which he left on you to turn off the light. It was a really soft sweater. You breathed in the new scent of it, along with his scent that you were so used to.

You wondered how you ever got the chance to even know such a considerate man, wrapping your arms around him, upon his return. You didn’t ever want to let him go.


End file.
